left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Carnival - 4/5: Barns
The Barns is the fourth chapter in Dark Carnival. Strategy Walkthrough This chapter is arguably the most difficult chapter in the whole game; ranking up there with The Plantation and The Bridge. OK so you start off from the coaster (wasn't that fun?) two things can happen when you start this chapter: There will be gates across the quicker route the goes right past the strength test or there will be no gate. If there is a gate go to the right and explore the tent, that usually will have a melee weapon or a pistol and very rarely some adrenaline. After you have chosen to get the stronger than Moustachio achievement or not head throught the bumper cars into the next area. Occasionally a Tank will spawn here and more than likely there will be a witch here. She can easily be avoided and you can get the stache wacker achievement by getting 42 points on the stache wacker machine. Check the office room right before the barn for useful items and head through the barn. In the third barn there will usually be a health kit or two on the table heal up if you need to then walk out into the darkness again. To your right there will be some boxes stacked up on top of each other, use them to jump on top of the barns walk across with some conviniently placed ladders (why are they here?) to get to the most horrible cresendo event ever created. Scrounge around for some gas cans and put them near the porta-johns near the gate then climb onto the scaffolding. Save any Bile Bombs or Pipe Bombs for the cresendo event here and a chainsaw wouldn't be a bad addition start the event and get back on the scaffolding. When the horde comes light the cans and wait till the gates open. The moment of truth is upon you! Begin your mad dash using any Bile first, throw it over the fence to your right, when it wears off throw pipe bombs, same place as the bile, and use the chainsaw, if you found one, to pick off any straglers than get into the safe room before the horde respawns. Congrats you have beaten one of the hardest levels in the game now get ready for some fun, the next chapter is the coolest chapter in the game. Campaign The Survivors must pass through Whispering Oaks' exhibition barns and livestock pens to get to the next safe house, located inside the stadium. Before that, they must activate the gates, which causes a crescendo event holding out near the entrance. Then when the gates open, they must run for the safe room through more hordes of Infected. In this chapter, The Survivors can win the two Moustachio achievements. To get 'Gong Show', the player must break the strength tester sideshow near the beginning. The player's health has to be green and must use an Adrenaline injector. Hit the red block with a melee weapon until the machine explodes at the top. Only the player who makes the winning hit gets the achievement. To get 'Stache Whacker', find the whack-a-mole like sideshow. Press the button and hit or shoot every Moustachio that pops. If time runs out, hit the button again. At 42 points the machine will malfunction, start ringing, and everyone who has hit a Moustachio will get the achievement. Both achievements will activate a horde. The final crescendo event is less of a horde of zombies and more of a tide of zombies, each horde automatically being respawned until you take the LEFT gate and duck into the safe room. This event may be more difficult than the Finale, and much planning is required just to pass this crescendo. A good tactic is to save as many vomit jars and pipe bombs as possible prior to crescendo, and then use them to distract the horde without killing them (as there is a limit of how many Infected may be alive on the map). The one who leads the group should carry chainsaw or heavy automatic weaponry. Trivia * The dead cows found in the barn use the same model as the ones in Blood Harvest. Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival